How To Kill A Hit-Girl
by Wise-Girl2468
Summary: When Mindy and Dave go away on vacation to Vancouver for a week, something unexpected takes place, sending a dizzying array of events to come in the days to follow. Will Big Daddy, survivor of that tragic burning, be able to save his little girl and her boyfriend? Or will he face defeat and lose everything he worked so hard to save? AU.


**Step One**

_Step one in How to Kill a Hit Girl: Wait for a weekend when her and her boyfriend are going away on vacation alone. Let them think they will be having a care-free, week long getaway… They couldn't be more wrong…_

"Daddy!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up into the air, hoping my father will finally stop worrying about me- though, I can't say _I _wouldn't be worried if I was in his position. "We'll be fine; don't forget that I know how to kill a guy with my hands tied behind my back," I tell him, attempting to reassure him.

Despite my attempts to soothe him, my dad remains unconvinced that I can take of myself. "Mindy, you're going across the world, alone, with a boy, without my supervision. I think I've earned the right to be a little worried," my father replies, stuffing my suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"I promise you that I will protect her with all my manliness muscles," Dave jokes, as he flexes his muscles. I stare in awe- despite seeing Dave's muscles many times since I've met him, I still catch myself drooling over them every time he flexes. I mean, you just don't expect a dweeby dork like him to be so fit, you know?

My father rolls his eyes before flexing right next to my boyfriend's arm; making Dave look weak and scrawny in comparison. Dave sighs loudly while I laugh, opening the door to the car.

The thirty minute drive to the airport seems to take five hours as I argue with my father about the trip, mainly over really meaningless, stupid things that I'll probably forget about once Dave and I reach our destination. When we finally arrive at the airport, I jump out of the car eagerly, excited to get out of the state for once - it's not that I don't like living in NYC, it's just that I've never actually left New York; a change of scenery is really needed, in my opinion.

"You guys have fun, but not too much, okay?" my father says, pulling the bags out from the back of the car. Tears well up in his eyes as he hugs me, resting his stubbly chin on the top of my head.

"I love you," I tell him, pulling him close to me. "I promise to call as soon as we land."

"I love you too baby doll. You better call me," he says back as we separate.

As I walk off towards my plane, I look back at him and give him a smile. His eyes shine with a gleam of sadness as he waves back, giving me a sad smile.

After mouthing _I love you daddy_ to him, I turn back around and take Dave's hand in mine, ready to go explore some other country with the love of my life by my side.

….

**Big Daddy's POV**

_Why did I let her go? _I think as I watch my daughter walk away with that boy. _No matter what she thinks it's gonna be like, with two careless teens out there in the world, it _can't _go well. _

_I don't even remember agreeing to this vacation._

It started off as just something random that Ass-Kick (Dave) had wanted to do. I'm not even sure he seriously meant that he wanted to go out of the country and go explore some foreign place with her (to be honest, I think he just meant that they should go spend a weekend at his place, or something- not that I would have let her do that either). But before he could finish the sentence:

"Hey Min, I think we need to get away for a little while,"

she had already picked out the hotel.

She loved the idea of a good, well earned vacation. After all, when _doesn't _the idea of getting out of your boring old home sound appealing?

Of course, I wasn't as thrilled with the idea of letting her travel the world with some boy she'd only been dating a few months. I found it kind of cute when she told me she had a boyfriend. I mean, I was glad that she was growing up but it also made me kind of sad. I mean it meant I was getting _old _and soon my little girl would leave me. Anyways, I _do _know what happens when you let two teens go away, _alone. _I mean, "going away together" is clearly code for "going away to some hotel and fucking each other's brains out all week." Why else would Mindy want to get away from my apartment so badly? We all know that I'd sooner kill her than let that boy take her virginity- if he hasn't done it already. I liked Kick Ass, he was a good kid, I didn't like that my baby girl stopped telling me everything. There used to be a time when she would come to me for absolutely everything, but now that she has a boyfriend, she goes to him instead. I know it sounds kind of stupid that I'm jealous of my daughters boyfriend but, I think I've earned it.

Aside from the fucking each others brains out, there was also the idea of multiple threats seeking to kill them. I know that my little girl can take care of herself, but I also know that there are some seriously twisted people out there who would do anything to get Hit-Girl's blood on their hands and to have it stain their clothes. After all, there are even some _superheroes _out there who want to kick Hit-Girl's ass.

But, even though I pleaded and begged for them to stay, their bags still ended up being packed, their flight still ended up being booked, and they still ended up getting on that plane and flying away together.

Which brings us to where we are now.

I stand in the airport, not really knowing what to do next. Mindy and I are hardly ever away from each other this long. When she was a little girl, there were hardly ever days when we were apart. Up until she met Dave, she spent all of her time with me. Once he came into her life, that all changed, though. We still hung out, still did a lot together, but we didn't do _everything _together like we used to.

After a couple minutes of thinking about this, I finally decide to just go home. Walking across the tiled floor, I head towards the exit, listening to the sound of happy families chattering about their vacation as I pass by them. I look at a little girl, holding her daddy's hand so tightly that his knuckles are turning white; but he doesn't seem to care- the safety of his little girl is all that matters to him (all that _should _matter to him). I feel something in me breaking at the sight of that little girl clutching her dad's hand, and the memory of Mindy grabbing Dave's hand and intertwining her fingers with his flashes through my head.

I pass that father and his little girl as quickly as I can and rush out to my car, where I get in, slam the door, and lock myself in there. Grasping the steering wheel tightly with one hand, I dig my keys out of my pocket with the other hand and start the car. Listening to the soothing sound of the engine starting, I drive away from the airport while inside of my head, all I can do is wonder what my daughter is doing.

**Dave's POV**

Mindy's sweet voice emerges from the bathroom, which is really unusual because Mindy never sings in the shower. I guess she's in a really good mood. I plop down on the soft bed, waiting for Mindy to get out from the shower so we can go sightseeing or make out or something else.

When MIndy emerges out from the bathroom, steam fills the room. My heart skips a beat as I see her walk towards a suitcase, a light purple towel wrapped tightly around her body. "Ugh," she mutters. "They have lavender towels. I hate lavender…"

I let out a light laugh and pretend to scroll through my phone, not wanting to be a perv and watch her change. She gets dressed in a purple shirt that says _Hit-Girl_ and has a picture of Hit-Girl's mask, full of color on one side and fading as it reached the other. I had one too but except with my mask. Mindy thought it would be fun to get the shirts and pretend to be normal fans. Anyways, she also wore shorts that fell to her thighs. I quickly moved my eyes upwards, returning my gaze to her face.

"Like what you see Lizewski?" Mindy asked, a smirk on her face. I feel my own face heat up, turning a dark shade of red.

"Um, I'm not going to say anything because if I agree, I will sound like a perv and if I deny it I will sound like a crappy boyfriend," I reply.

She slaps me playfully before kissing me on the lips. I kiss back, our mouths' moving in unison as we passionately kiss. As I wrap my arms around her, we both topple over on the bed so that now she's on top of me. I almost feel like a perv for kissing her- a feeling I still haven't been able to get rid of since we've started going out- but instead, I let myself enjoy the feeling of her body on mine while we shove our tongues down each other's throats._ Well. It's not like we haven't done stuff like this before. I mean, like, we've already had sex…_

Yeah, we've done 'it'. One night after Mindy and I went out on a date, we went back to my house because she really wanted to...you know, fuck my brains out. Even though I felt a little weird and guilty about it, I still wanted to do it as much as she did (ok, you have to understand how long we had been waiting to finally do it- for three years we'd been in love with each other and aside from a couple of kisses, we'd never really gotten to do anything physical. So yeah, once we finally got our hands on each other...it was hard to keep them _off _of each other, you know?).

Anyway, we both wanted to do it, and we both thought we were ready, but there was one problem- her dad. We both knew that if we fucked, he'd find out one way or another, and soon after he learned about it he'd probably nail my balls to the wall- which would make sure I'd _never _get the chance to have sex with her again. But, she assured me that she made her dad take the tracker app off her phone and promise not to follow us.

So after that...we did it.

_Oh God, what would her dad do to me if he knew we were doing this? _

I think that just as our kissing intensifies, but before we can take it any further, there's a loud _BANG! _at the door. Mindy and I jump and break apart just as the door swings on it's hinges one last time and falls down.

A group of men clothed in black from head to toe walk in, ordering each other to do things in a loud yell. Next to me on the bed, I feel Mindy tense up and pull out a knife from the pocket of her denim shorts. I watch as she throws it at one of the dark figures, amazed by her skills. Unfortunately, the man she was aiming at ducks and manages to dodge the knife. Swearing under her breath, she pulls a knife out from her bra and stabs the guy who just grabbed my wrist.

"Only I get to beat up my boyfriend!" She yells at him before giving me a knife. We hop off the bed and stand back to back, killing off a couple of the many men flooding into the room.

"Mindy, sneak away and call Big Daddy, I got this," I whisper. I feel her nod and duck under guys, making her way out of the room.

I kill several more men, thinking that everythings going fine but then someone takes me by surprise by stabbing me in the back. I gasp before collapsing to the floor. The men all gather around me, kicking my limp body.

"My hero!" I hear Mindy yell sarcastically.

A man kicks me hard in the head so that black spots fill my vision and I drift off into an unwanted unconsciousness; worried thoughts of Mindy consuming my brain.


End file.
